A Dead Man's Ghost
by Timeohlord
Summary: AU where Dean dies young on a hunting trip and Sam's reaction to Dean's death. But Winchesters have a tough time staying dead. ONE-SHOT


**A Dead Man's Ghost**

**Author's Note: **I always have so many AUs for Supernatural and this is one I came up with tonight. Sadly this is a One-shot. I'd love to make this into a multi-chapter story but I'm not good with finishing multi-chapter stories. So please enjoy this AU where Dean dies on a hunting trip with his father. Note, Sam is ten and Dean would be fourteen. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

It was cold.

Laying there in his motel bed, Sam felt cold. It felt like, like he would never breathe properly again. That he'd never stop crying. His sobs were constant with a few mumbles for his brother. He curls up closer into Dean's jacket. Even if he could smell the blood and sweat that was on it. He didn't care, he just wanted to feel like Dean was wrapped around him with his arms. It was so cold and his tears made it colder. His Dad left a few minutes ago, or was it hours? Sam didn't know. He can feel his ten year old heart growing smaller from the lack of his brother's smiles, and his brother's laughs.

Sam wanted to be angry at his brother for going with his father on the hunting trip but the fire in him couldn't grow because it kept getting put out by the cold truth that Dean was dead. And was never coming back. He'd never hear Dean call him Sammy or bitch as he calls him jerk. As a car passes by the window the light shines off something on the table next to Sam. He looks up wearily and sees the amulet he gave to Dean. He slowly grabs it and closes his fist around it. More sobs come from Sam before he heard footsteps coming from outside the motel door. He sits up with amulet in hand. Then the door opens and he stops breathing at the sight of a dead man.

"You wouldn't believe the night I had!" Dean yells with a frown on his face. He looks to Sam as he goes to get a beer from the mini fridge, "So you know about…Sammy?"

Sam can't seem to breathe or blink his wide eyes. He scrambles to the edge of the bed and pulls out a gun from underneath before pointing at Dean. Dean puts up his hands, "Sam, why are you pointing that at me?"

"Who-o ar-re yo-ou," Sam stumbles on his words but has a firm grip on the gun.

Dean furrows his eyebrows, "It's me, your brother, Dean?"

Sam points up higher to Dean's chest and yells, "I don't believe you! My brother's dead!"

Dean frowns and gestures to himself, "I'm right here, Sammy."

"Stop calling me that!" Sam glares at his so called brother, "My brother's dead, he-he died on a hunting trip with my dad!"

Dean observes Sam and notices his blood stained jacket on him. Dean grimaces and finally notices he isn't wearing his jacket but his shirt is covered in large amounts of blood. He looks up at Sam, "Did dad burn my body?"

Sam tries to recall. He nods.

Dean slowly puts down his hands and looks to the remote on the small table by him. He goes to pick it up but when he tries his hand goes right through the remote and table. He sighs and looks at Sam, "I'm a ghost, Sam."

"But dad burned your body, he told me," Sam starts to put down the gun. Tears are still spilling from his eyes and down his cheeks.

Dean goes to him, "You have my jacket that must be what's holding me here." He then sees the amulet in between Sam's fingers, "Or it's that." He nods to it.

Sam looks at the amulet then back at Dean, "If you're a ghost then you can stay!" He put down the gun and jumps up, going to Dean. He went to Dean and gave him a hug but all he did was go right through Dean and fall to the ground. He was colder than when he was told about Dean's death.

Dean looks to him, "You know what happens to ghost who stay too long…"

Sam turned around on his back and frowns, "No, you can't."

"Burn them, Sammy," Dean lifts up his chin and looks down at Sam, "Or I'll become a monster we hunt." With that Dean disappeared.

Sam stood up, "Dean?" He looks around, "Dean!" It was silent again in the pitiful motel room. Sam looked down at the amulet. He knew this is what Dean wanted. He goes and grabs the trash can in the room. Sam goes out of the room, making sure no one was around. He went to a dark corner where the motel met another building. He had grabbed matches and gasoline. He swiftly took off Dean's jacket with the amulet he had in it. He throws them into the trash can and pours the gasoline. He takes out the matches.

His heart tenses up as the air around him becomes cold. Sam schools his expression before lighting the match. Tears fall down to the ground as he smiles and mumbles, "Jerk." Before throwing the match into the trash can. The fire erupts and Sam backs away. He runs back to his motel room. He goes in and closes the door behind him before going into his pocket to take out the pack of matches. When he reaches in something tangles in his fingers. He pulls it out. He stares at his brother's amulet. Sam should go run back out there and throw into the flames. He grips the amulet, "A few more days that's all, and then I'll burn it." He goes to his bed and sits down. He places the amulet around his neck and hides it under his shirt. The air in the room gets cold.

"It's okay, Dean. You'll never become a monster. You're my brother. Brothers aren't monsters."

But all he got in return was silence.


End file.
